Dispensers for liquids are varied. A cleansing solution such as shampoo may be dispensed from an open-mouthed bottle. But, open-mouth bottles are not aesthetically pleasing, and do not allow the user to dispense only a particular amount of the cleansing solution at each use.
There are also pump-type dispensers. Conventional pump-type dispensers include a pumping means having a dispensing tube and an actuator. A user depresses the actuator which forces gas into the dispensing tube and into a stationary bottle (with respect to the actuator or pump nozzle). This creates a vacuum that forces the liquid in the bottle to rise within a tube and exit from the actuator. The actuator of a pump-type dispenser is typically positioned at the top of the bottle. Pump-type dispensers are also used to dispense liquids such as cleansing solutions (e.g., shower gel, shampoo) or lotions or hair conditioner.
There are also aerosol type dispensers which dispense a fluid under pressure from a canister or other suitable vessel.
The invention relates to a different and novel dispenser for liquids. While the dispenser of the present invention can be used to dispense any fluid or liquid or even solids in forms such as pastes, powders or creams, the inventive dispenser is used preferably for cleansing solutions such as shower gel, shampoo, lotions, conditioners, or the like. The appearance or design of a dispenser is desirably aesthetically pleasing and can be reusable.
Meeting these desires has been hampered by the functional limitation of the pump spray dispenser, namely, that the actuator must be depressed to deliver the liquid.
Presently available dispensers for shower gel or for shampoo are predominantly made from blow-molding a disposable container, with an actuator mechanism atop the container. The dispensers can have a design printed on the outer surface of the container, or animals or cartoon characters on top of the actuator, to make the dispenser attractive. There are also available clear disposable dispensers for soap that contain a polymer sheet that is within the dispenser and contains a picture imprinted on the polymer sheet.
A "snow globe" is a decorative device. A typical snow globe has a hollow, clear vessel, usually spherical or globe-shaped atop a base. The hollow, clear sphere or globe contains a fluid and insoluble material capable of being in suspension for a period of time when the snow globe is shaken. Usually, there is a miniature scene within the snow globe, such as a city skyline, so that when the snow globe is shaken, there is the appearance of snow falling. Although a snow globe is commonly available, it only provides a decorative purpose and does not serve any other function.
In the patent literature, Bankert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,209 relates to a decorative device for displaying an ornamental object within a fluid. The device has the form of a transparent hollow bell-shaped enclosure. The interior of the enclosure contains a fluid and a plurality of small particles. A handle is attached to the crown of the enclosure. A fluid tight base is sealingly connected to the mouth of the enclosure.
Luu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,836, is directed to a liquid dispenser having a movable head as pump actuator, and an animal body for holding liquid.
Litton et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,794, provides an ornamental design for a combined bottle and cap; Dinand, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,020, relates to an ornamental design for a combined cosmetic container and cap; and Maddox, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,548, is directed to an ornamental design for a combined pump dispenser and cap.
Costa, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,234, and Kuzma, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,388, are each concerned with an ornamental design for a pump dispenser. Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,636, and Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376,310, are each directed to an ornamental design for the body for a bottle.
Each of these patents provides either a dispenser or a fluid containing device for displaying an ornamental object within the fluid. None of these patents discloses or suggests a dispenser having a hollow decorative vessel for containing fluid and for displaying an ornamental object within the fluid that is matingly fitted to a reservoir which is capable of containing a liquid such as cleansing solution, with a dispensing apparatus that communicates between the hollow decorative vessel and the reservoir.